Hurt
by serenitykid7875
Summary: James tells Kara about Lena's secret and this is the effect it leaves. TW: attempted suicide/suicidal ideation


Supergirl had just finished hearing from James that Lena had created the kryptonite she had been using on Reign to keep her from escaping. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she ever trusted Lena. She was a fool. And James he cared about Lena, but hearing that she had created the kryptonite changed his mind. He came to Kara with all the information that he had about Lena. He wasn't going to let another Luthor hurt his family.

Lena tried keeping her feelings to herself, Supergirl was standing in front of her saying how she never should have trusted her and that she was nothing but a Luthor. Lena couldn't take it, it was her best friend Kara Danvers, who promised that she'd always be there, but she had lied. She was yelling at her, telling her she knew she should have never trusted her. Supergirl could see the tears in Lena's eyes, but she continued.

"STOP!" Lena screamed back. "You are one to talk Kara!"

"I…I'm not Kara." Supergirl tried to say surprised that Lena knew it was her, but she still had anger in her voice. Denying what she knew was true.

"Don't lie to me anymore. You don't like secrets right. I've known the whole time it was you. You promised Kara. But that was another lie wasn't it. You were never my friend, were you? I was just another Luthor to you. Someone you can't trust. Were you just using me to get information? To keep track of me to make sure that I didn't turn in to Lillian? You were the only person that I thought cared about me. I should have known better than to believe anyone could believe I was more than a Luthor. You were my best friend, my only friend, and I have done anything I could for you. I created that serum that helped Mon-El come back a few months ago. I wanted you to be happy. But you just left me, like everyone else. You were nothing but using me. I am nothing. I'm not good enough. I'm not someone who should be care about or love, but you promised Kara. And I believed you. I'm a fool for believing you, for trusting you. I'm a fool for believing in any of you." Lena cried and then she turned and ran to the balcony.

"Miss. Luthor!" J'onn called out as he ran to follow her, changing in to his true form as she jumped off the balcony and he jumped after her. J'onn had been reading Lena's mind as she gave her speech and knew that she was a danger to herself. He had acted before anyone else.

Kara just stood there, her anger had dissipated the moment Lena went over the balcony, what had she done? J'onn came back holding on to Lena, who was trying to get away, trying to end her life.

"Just let me die! Please! Just let me die!" Lena cried as she struggled against J'onn, but he didn't let her go.

"It's going to be okay, Lena. It's okay." J'onn whispered softly in Lena's ear, but Kara could hear him.

"Please just let me go. I don't want to be here anymore." Lena whispered back.

"I'm not letting you go. It's going to be okay."

Alex approached with an injector, injected Lena with something and Lena went limp in J'onn's arms. J'onn didn't look at anyone, but carried Lena to the med-bay where Alex had followed and softly restrained Lena to the bed.

Kara still hadn't moved when J'onn came out of the med-bay with Alex, who promised someone would be with Lena until they knew that she was not going to commit suicide. They all gathered in the middle of the DEO with Kara.

"She's not going to stop trying kill herself Alex." J'onn stated. "She's given up. And I don't know if she can come back from this."

"You can read her mind. Convince her it's not the solution. Use what she's thinking to change her mind." Alex said not wanting to believe that Lena was in that much pain.

"I can't Alex. She doesn't have anything left. When she wakes up, she'll try again. She's thinking about it right now. She's thinking, 'How will I convince them I'm fine and do it again.' She doesn't believe that she's ever going to be more than what everyone here pointed out to her, that she's a Luthor. She's only half a Luthor. Her mother died when she was young and she was forced to live with the Luthors. Lionel is her birthfather, but he never really cared about her. None of them did except Lex for a while. None of them loved her. She wants to die Alex and she will do whatever it takes to do it."

"What do we do?" Kara asked, her voice quiet.

"I don't think that there is anything we can do." J'onn said.

"We can't give up." Kara said strongly.

"Kara. I think you need to stay away from her." Alex stated. "I don't think her seeing you will end well, for her or for you."

"She's right you know." Kara said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I promised she'd always have me. That I would always believe her. She feels the way she does because of me. I did this to her."

"It's not just that Kara." J'onn said softly. "Ever since she moved in with the Luthor's they made her feel that she wasn't enough. And after Lex went crazy and Lillian created Cadmus, Lena knew that being a Luthor would never end well. Being a Luthor would only end in hurt. The difference between her and them is that she's willing to be hurt to protect everyone else. She's willing to die for everyone. And she thinks that she should."

"Agent Danvers! She's fighting the restraints." An agent called from the med-bay.

Everyone ran up the stairs to the med-bay to find Lena trying everything that she could to get out of the restraints, twisting and turning, fighting with everything in her to get out.

"Let me go! Everyone will be better off. Please just let me go." Lena cried.

"Lena." Kara said with tears falling down her face.

"Get away from me! I'm dangerous! Just go away. Let me die."

"Please Lena stop. You are right. I have been lying to you, but it wasn't because you were a Luthor. It was because I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't be my best friend if you found out, that you would hate me. I was afraid of just how much I believe in you, how much I care about you, and how much I love you. I let my anger control me and everything that I said was out of anger and fear." Kara said as she watched Lena stop fighting the restraints listening to her.

"I'm nothing, but a mistake." Lena whispered.

"You are not a mistake, Lena. You are more than a Luthor. You are a good person. You are a hero. You have fought so hard against both your brother and mother, no matter how many times that puts your life in danger. I'm sorry that I broke my promise, but I will make it up to you. I promise you Lena I will make it up to you. I will do anything to prove to you just how much I am sorry."

"Start from the beginning."

And Kara did. She started from when she was young on Krypton to when she was sent with Kal to everything that had been going on lately. She apologized over and over about letting her feel that she had abandoned her and broke her promise. She talked about everything that she could think of. And when she was done it was just her, Lena, Alex, and J'onn in the room. Winn and James had decided that it was best to let them talk, while Mon-El, Imra, and Brainy left to go track down Reign again. Lena had talked about her childhood before she lived with the Luthors to when she did to when she was out on her own. By the time that they finished Lena had fallen asleep from the emotional couple of hours that she had, while J'onn, Alex, and Kara stayed close by feeling that she needed the support.

"She no longer feels as bad as she did before. You did it Kara." J'onn said as he read Lena's mind.

"I am going to keep my promises to her." Kara said.

"We know." Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Kara, who leaned against her.

"When she's not running L-Corp, I think it would be a good idea to have her here. She could be very valuable here." J'onn said.

"And?"

"And I want to keep an eye on her. I now have another daughter to watch over. Those feelings have been there a long time before now and I want to make sure she knows that she's not alone."

"I think it's a good idea. She's one of the smartest people I know. She would make a valuable asset and I wouldn't mind being able to keep an eye on her either." Kara said as she gave Lena's hand a squeeze, but didn't let go. She wanted Lena to know that she was there and that she would be from now on.


End file.
